There are variety of different motive force technologies for propelling objects (e.g., ground vehicles, aerial transport vehicles), such as combustion engines, electric motors, and the like. However, each of the current conventional technologies are limited based on the future availability of the fuel needed to operate such technology. Accordingly, there is a need for additional motive force technologies for propelling vehicles.